My love is my one true enemy
by demonhorse103
Summary: This fic is dedicated to the first nations who fought and died in WW1, WW2, Korea, Desert Storm and at afghanistan plus rated m for blood n gore and lemons in future cappies OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

** hey L509 here as i said on the summary this fic is dedicated to the first nations who fought and died for us in WW1, WW2, Korea Desert storm and Ahganistan**

War what is it? War was invented by man during the ancient time when a assrian king needed more land for his kingdom. My name is Cody rain i'm a plains cree. Drafted to the Earth Alliance or E.A. for short. The division i'm in is called Mohican 182nd. The division is full of first nations people from all over canada both sons and fathers brothers and cousins. some from B.C. all the way to Nova Scotia. The war we're fighting is against an enemy that is not from our world. They come from a galaxy called the lylat system. we call them cornerians but the army calls them Furries. the story i'm going to tell you is how a best friend dies, the destruction of Mohcan 182nd, how i saved a wolf girl and how i met the man that caused this bloody war.

**sorry if the chapter is short that all i could think of for this chapter**

**R&R plzzzzz**


	2. author's note

**hey readers if your wondering why i havent subscribe another chapter yet its because i'm busy this year and i hardly have any time to type up another chapter yet and plus my B-day is coming up in febuary and i'll might get a laptop and if i do get a laptop i'll promis to type some more but right now i'm writing rough drafts on sheets of paper**

**sorry if the chapter is short that all i could think of for this chapter**

**R&R plzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey readers sorry if ot took so long i'm quickly did this chapter on the school computer**

**November 11, 2063, remeberence day**

As i was standing in line in a school gym. i was wondering what were those explosians in the night sky one year ago? i was then called next to a table that had two military men in full uniforms on. one of them which is an elder man around his mid sixties asked "what's your name son?" I then answered "Cody Rain from the frog lake reservation." Then the younger military man in his twenties wrote my name on a form. then the elder one asked me "how old are you?" "Fifteen" i answered nervously. Then the young man wrote my age beside my name. then the older military man asked me "I got one more question to ask you. Do you think you could answer it?" I nodded "good! okay have you fired or held any fire arm of some sort?" "uhhh h-hu-hunting rifle"i answered nervously. The older man nodded to the younger man and then the younger man wrote down infantry, mohican 182nd regiment.

The next two days I was with my mother and father and my little brother saying my goodbyes till the military bus arrived. My mother quickly put a small parchment in my hand and she said that it was a medicen bag and contain a spirit of a horse and she said it will take care of me. as i got on the bus my father started singing a powwow song and then my brother started yelling that he deosn't want me to go but i had to. the doors closed on the bus then the bus started moving down the road. i walked down the many rows of seats and i was stopped by a man grabbing my shoulder. i turned to look and found it was my cousin."charlie!!" i said excitedly. "How are you it's been like two to four years since we last saw each other?" "too long for me"he said. we sat there and talked till we got to our destination which was a military camp somewhere in ontario.

when the bus got to the camp the bus stopped. My cousin got off first then i did. we were then placed in a line to get our equipment. my I seen my cousin at the weaponry and he was given a large rifle. Then I was next I told the man at the table the calibur i was given then he given me the TAR assault rifle. I was the escorted by two large men to a train then i was forced in the train. a man in a uniform came in the train he started to talk"okay battle plans were going to a city in Alberta called Edmonton it seems that the furries want the citie. wedont know why but i'm sure that its there own purpose and the 504th is holding back but furry artillary is breaking them in half and we're gonna help them" then there was a sudden cheer me and my cousin joined the cheer"okay okay thats enough'the officer said he then got off the train cart then he got in the very fron cart. then the train started moving I sat down next too my cousin then he asked me. "What kind of gun do you have?" "a TAR assault rifle"i answered him. "i got a 50 Cal BMG sniper rifle fixed with a silencer"he told the train was quite till we got to our destiniation.

**R&R plzzzzz**


End file.
